


The Proposal

by Emsomnia



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emsomnia/pseuds/Emsomnia
Summary: Byleth gets proposed to.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The Proposal

“I love you. With everything I am. And the next time we see each other... it will be at the dawn of a whole new world. A peaceful, happy world.”

The words echoed through Byleth’s mind as Claude pulled out of their embrace at the Goddess tower. The two traded their rings and held them tight.

“How long do you think you’ll be gone?” Byleth asked. She tried to hide her disappointment at the news that he was leaving. She struggled greatly with her new emotions, especially since most of them were brought about by the man in front of her- her now fiancé.

“Not too terribly long,” He promised. “And when I come back, it’ll be something to remember. I promise you that.” There was a smile on his face, though genuine, it hid something. He wasn’t telling her something, but she decided not to try and figure out what it was. She somewhat enjoyed the mystery.

“When do you leave?” She asked more tentatively.

“Soon… Tomorrow if the weather is friendly.” Byleth pouted, causing a softer smile to come to his face. “By, I promise that tonight is going to be dedicated to you and me… Just us, no one else.” She allowed herself to smile as she met his gaze.

“Little something so I remember you bye?” 

“Anything you desire, Najmay.”

She took a deep breath as she watched him mount his ghostly white wyvern the next day. Clear skies meant great flying. She had prayed- begged Sothis the night before to make it rain, but she was forced to remember that she was now one with Sothis, and that she could not change the weather, only a few minutes into the past.

Claude shot her a wink before he flew off, the rest of the Golden Deer writing it off as ‘Typical Claude’ but all it did was heat her face up, remembering all that had happened between the two of them in the past 24 hours.

“Byleth, there are some papers regarding the capital relocation that need your attention,” Seteth informed her, slightly surprising her as he pulled her out of her head.

“I’ll meet you in your office in a few minutes,” She told him, dismissing her right hand. She was going to need a few minutes.

Months later after her coronation, peace was finally found in Fodlan- at least for the shortest amount of time. Months of quiet were suddenly disturbed by the remnants of the Adrestian Empire and Those Who Slither In The Dark emerging and marching towards the capital of Derdriu. Due to their sudden emergence, nobody had time to stop their march, and Byleth now found the fiends on her doorstep.

She ran out of the castle, Sword of the Creator in hand. Helping her fight was Seteth, who stayed with her to guard the New Queen, and Flayn. Any Golden Deer who had been in the capital at the time were spread out throughout the city and fighting for their lives and the lives of the people.

But it was not enough.

There were too many.

Byleth found herself cornered. Seteth had left her so he could protect Flayn, who Byleth had seen die too many times throughout the battle no matter what strategy she attempted. She watched as the Agarthans approached her. She held herself up straight, determined to keep her show of confidence. She would not allow the deep ache in her heart caused by the weight of a ring- a promise- show. 

“I’m sorry, Claude…” She muttered quietly. “I might not return to your side after all…” She took a deep breath, preparing to throw herself at the enemy, accepting her possible fate. But as she charged, she heard a distant battle cry. The language was foreign to her ears, but then a voice filled the air shouted commands in the strange tongue. She knew the voice.

A grin came to her face as she charged the soldier more confidently. As she began to strike them down, arrows of red light began to take out the others. She had Claude at her back now, along with the Almyrans.

“Teach!” He desperately called as he ran to her after the battle. They were mostly secluded from the rest of the army, so as they embraced each other tightly, they exchanged a quick, passionate kiss.

“Claude, you couldn’t have had better timing!” She thanked him. He pulled away.

“You’re not hurt are you?!” He asked, looking her over.

“I have a few scratched here and there, but thanks to you, they’re nothing,” She told him. He nodded, before quickly looking around them, taking in their surroundings.

“Teach, you and I need to go on a small walk, there’s something I need to tell you,” He informed her. She slowly nodded and she took his arm. He began to guide her away from prying ears.

“Byleth,” He addressed, her face blushing slightly at the sound of her name leaving his lips. “While I was in Almyra, I learned something important- something you need to know.” She quirked her head, curious, but also worried.

“The King of Almyra- The newly crowned one- he wants to marry you, By,” He informed her, worry on his face. Her eyes grew wide as her heart dropped. The ring that hung around from her necklace never felt heavier.

“I promised myself to you,” She told him sternly. He raised his arms in defense.

“And I know that, By, I know. Which is why when he comes to properly propose to you, I want you to tell him the news in the nicest way possible. My Almyran connection should be good enough for relations to still be good,” he explained. Her jaw dropped.

“You want me to tell a King no?!” She gasped. Claude’s eyebrows furrowed.

“By, I think you’re forgetting that you’re a Queen- and a world renowned war hero. You have the status to do that,” He informed her. She took a deep breath.

“When is he going to ask?”

“Tomorrow. Seteth should have received word by now that this is happening and he should have begun the process of setting everything up.” He took a deep breath. “By, I’m just telling you know that everything is going to be alright. Okay?”

“Okay…” She looked up at him, worry still on her face. His face softened at the sight of her.

“Did I ever tell you how cute your face looks when you do that?”

Byleth sat stiffly on the throne. The clothes she adorned were stiff, the crown on her head heavy, and she couldn’t get her much needed stress relief the night before since Claude was needed elsewhere.

“Lady Byleth,” Seteth addressed. Byleth shot him a glare. “Er- Byleth. Have you given the proposal any thought? It might be a chance to improve world relations, but on the other hand, it might be beneficial to marry someone from elsew-“

“I’ve already made up my mind,” she interrupted him. “I’ve already decided who my heart shall go to…” Seteth didn’t dare ask more, especially as there was a fanfare heard from outside. Byleth bit the inside of her lip, eyes locked on the door as it opened, Nader, of all people, entering the room.

“Presenting his highness, the King of Almyra!” He announced. Byleth looked away from the man and to the door. A royal procession entered the throne room- first it was Knights of Seiros, then it was Almyran soldiers, and then-

“You son of a bitch…” Byleth muttered under he breath as the King of Almyra entered the room. The ornately decorated king approached the throne and bowed before her, a cocky smile on his face.

“Oh Great Ruler of Dawn, Queen Byleth of Fodlan!” He spoke, trying not to laugh. “I have traveled from afar to ask for your hand as my Queen and I to be your King so that we might unite our lands and create a new world without border.”

“This is what you meant by your ‘small royal connection’?!” Byleth asked. She had stood from her throne and began marching over to the King. He quickly stood up, just in time for her to dig her finger into his chest angrily.

“I‘ll have you know that I accept your proposal, only under the condition that you never mess with me like that again,” She told Claude firmly. He smiled brightly.

“Najmay…” He muttered before pulling her into a kiss. In front of the entire throne room. She didn’t fight it, however.

Nader let out a loud whoop and suddenly the entire royal court followed, celebrating the official proposal of the two. Seteth still remained at the right hand of the throne, in awe of all that had just happened. 

“Now, I think we’ve waited long enough,” Claude whispered to Byleth. He drew out her ring and gladly placed it on his hand, and she followed doing the same.

“Let’s have the wedding soon, shall we?” Byleth asked him.

“Oh, as soon as possible,” He quickly said before kissing her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
